Nothing But Memories
by Hi5totheface
Summary: Gravity Falls has gone to hell in the midst of a zombie apocalypse. All the guys have to survive...somehow. Don't own Gravity Falls. Later might become a little bit of a Wendipper (Dipper/Wendy) and some other little ships


**I haven't seen a zombie apocalypse Gravity Falls fan fiction, so I wrote one. Just to warn you, there is strong language and this story has it's rating for a reason. Obviously I don't own Gravity Falls, or the characters. Just the plot. Enjoy :)**

The day was just like any other. It was a bit hotter than usual, but other than that it was normal. Or so Dipper thought. He was seated behind the register next to Wendy. The tall girl was leaning back in her seat as she read a magazine. Just like every other day. Dipper was leaning over his book scanning the pages as if he was somehow missing something. A man was looking through the items on the shelves as he tapped his chin in thought. Everything was the same as every day.

The screened door swung open sounding the small bell suspended from the ceiling. A figure walked into the shack in long pants and a hood pulled up over his head. Dipper watched him curiously, wondering how he could be wearing that in the heat they were in. The figure seemed to stumble around, his head hung low. The boy's eyes followed the person as it took a few steps before collapsing on the floor. Dipper sat up, and Wendy sat up and placed her magazine down on the counter. Their faces were plastered with a look of shock. The man who had already been in the store rushed to the person's side. He bent down and shook the guy's shoulder lightly.

"Hey...are you okay man?...Hey! Wake up." He urged, Dipper began to lean over the register as his eyes were glued to the figure, lying motionless on the floor.

"Call 911." Dipper ordered Wendy. She nodded and pulled out her phone before dialing the number. She placed her phone to her ear and waited, tapping her foot nervously. Her foot suddenly stopped and her face went pale.

"It's not working." She said quietly.

"What? It has to be working!" Dipper said a little angrily.

"I'm telling you, it's not working." She repeated. They looked back at the person on the ground. The guy next to him him placed a hand on the persons wrist. Just after he did that, the man on the floor sprung up and bent over the guys arm.

"What the Hell?! Ah!" The man screamed in pain. The figure pulled away, and the two teens saw what had happened. A large part of the man's arm had been bitten out. Dark red blood gushed out of the wound as the man writhed in pain. Wendy gasped, and quickly slapped her hands over her mouth. The figure stood up, wobbling a little bit, and turned to them. His skin was a grayish color and his eyes were a yellowish white. Blood dripped from its mouth and fingers as it stared blankly ahead. Standing in front of them, was a zombie. It wobbled a bit before darting towards them. Dipper grabbed Wendy by the wrist and pulled her away from the register. The zombie collided with the counter, blood spraying across it and hitting the wall. The two stopped for a moment as they watched it just laying there. Wendy took a step forward but Dipper gripped her wrist tighter and refused to let her move closer to it.

"It's not dead yet." He mumbled, looking around the room for a weapon. He had seen plenty of zombie movies. They're never dead unless you smash their brains. There weren't many things that could be used as weapons in the room. His eyes stopped on a small statue of a creature Stan had totally made up.

Dipper grabbed it and walked closer to the zombie. It's fingers twitched and the corpse began to move again. It swung around, it bloody arms stuck out in front of it. Dipper dodged its arms, and sent the bottom of the statue smashing into it's skull. They collided and the skull cracked with a spray of blood. The zombie fell to the ground in a heap and it laid, unmoving, on the floor. Dipper threw the statue down hard onto the corpse's face to ensure its death. He began to breath heavily as the events that had just transpired, repeated in his head over and over again. He put his face in his hands as he tried to hold back the tears from falling. Wendy stepped forward and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. She looked back at the man on the ground. He had stopped moving and the crimson blood had pooled around his body. The man had died. She watched closely and saw his fingers twitch slightly. Wendy turned to Dipper who was still silently sobbing. She let out a sigh as she picked up the statue and walked over to it. She watched it's eyes shoot open. They were the same yellowish white color that the zombie before had. His skin had already started changing to a pale gray. Wendy lifted up the statue and swung it down with a powerful force. It smashed into the zombie's forehead and blood sprayed out. The corpse laid there, unmoving. Wendy hit it again to make sure it was dead, the hit being less powerful as the first.

She sat on the ground and slid back until she was leaning against a shelf. Dipper looked back at the teen and wiped away the tears on his cheeks. He went over to her and sat in the space next to her. They sat side by side with their heads hung low. They didn't say anything to each other, just sat there. After a minute of silence, Dipper shook his head furiously.

"No! We can't do this. Wendy, we have to stop this." Wendy didn't respond, but Dipper knew she was listening. "They weren't human anymore. They were monsters! Sure, they were humans at one point, but once they tried to eat us, they lost that fact." Wendy raised her head and nodded in response, even though the boy didn't see it.

"Okay." She mumbled quietly. "What should we do?"

"I don't know. We don't even know if those were the only two or if the whole town is overrun." Dipper was horrified at the realization that that was even possible. "But I do know that we can't just sit here. We need to move."

"We should probably get some weapons. Doesn't Stan have guns?" Wendy asked, standing up and brushing off her jeans.

"Yeah. He owns like ten guns."

"Awesome! Now...we just need to find them." The two searched the house, and they found four of his guns but not the other six. It was three pistols and a revolver. Dipper picked up one of the pistols and pointed it at the door.

"Hm...a beretta 92fs. Nice gun. You should be able to handle it pretty well." Wendy said holding one of the guns. Dipper starred at her, his eyes wide.

"You know stuff about guns?"

"Yeah. My brothers like to shoot, so I just thought that I might as well learn something." She held up the revolver that was in her hand. "This here is a Colt Python. It's a serious gun. Fairly heavy, a lot of kick back. I'm surprised Stan owns one. I've gotta give him props, he's got a good taste in guns." She aimed the gun at the door and pretended to shoot. She didn't want actually shoot it though. In a time like this, there was no wasting bullets.

"Okay...we know that Stan went out of town for...something. Why can't I remember where he went?" Dipper thought out loud. Wendy sat on the counter and listened to him as he continued. "I know that Mabel went to Grenda's with Candy for a sleep over. So, they should be there. Soos went out for supplies to fix that hole in the roof." He began to mumble about ways to get them safely, when he remembered that Wendy was there. "Wendy!" She raised her head at the sudden acknowledgement. "What about your family."

"What about them?" She asked, relaxing a little in her position.

"They're just as important as my family. We need to get to them too. Where are they?" He didn't want her to loose her family. Especially not in a time like this.

"My dad took my brothers on a hunting trip. I stayed home. They aren't scheduled to return until next week." Wendy's heart sank as she thought of the possibility that they could be dead.

"Shit!" Dipper mumbled under his breath. "Well...I guess we should get going." Dipper declared.

"what do you mean?" Wendy asked, following him as he packed bags with items they might need.

"We're going out to find everyone. They shouldn't be out all alone in a time like this." He slung the bag over his back and gripped one of the guns tightly in his hand. Wendy nodded and grabbed the revolver and another bag. When they stepped out of the shack, the air was dead silent. Not even a single bird was chirping.

"This is weird. It's way too quiet." She said, looking around cautiously.

"Yeah." Dipper began, looking around. "hey...what are we going to drive in?" Wendy looked around and noticed that there were no cars. There were always cars lying around in zombie apocalypse movies. People were always hot wiring cars, and driving down deserted highways. But...she didn't know how to hot wire a car.

"Fuck!" she said, Looking around again, hoping she would suddenly see one. She didn't. "Um...I don't know. I rode my bike here." dipper let out a sigh and lowered his head.

"I know what we have to do." He began, looking over at the cart.

"But...they can easily get us in that.

"I know," Dipper began. "But it's our only way to save our families, and ourselves."

**So...what do you think about this chapter? I don't know if I should keep going or not. What do you think? If so, please leave a comment. Heck, leave a comment just for the fun of it if you want. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter**


End file.
